Love at First Sight
by Jezzi-bee
Summary: When Edward Cullen moves into a new school, he is immediatly fascinated with Bella Swan. Will their new-found love survive through all the attacks, both human and supernatural, or will stress and fear pull them apart?
1. First Sight

**Hi! Sorry, I just cannot stick to one story! Anyway, this idea just came to me a couple of minutes ago, so I had to jot it down! Please review; Should I carry on or not??**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

"…….And that is why the Amazon is rapidly disappearing." Our Geography teacher, Mr Smith finished his lecture on the Amazon as he looked around the classroom at our class, more than half of which were already asleep.

"For crying out loud, Y9! Wake up! It is only Monday morning! Pick up your pens and start the questions on page 97! I cannot _believe _that....." I lost concentration as he started up on a new lecture on how we were all sooo lazy. I couldn't concentrate today. All my friends knew me as being the smart one, but today, my head was in the clouds. I barely noticed as my friends started to scribble random notes to each other on a scrap of paper. I did not feel like joining in today.

I started to drift away again, my thoughts taking on an entirely different train of thought, something to do with a book I had just finished, when a loud knock at the classroom door brought me crashing back to reality with a jolt. One of the school receptionists walked in, followed by a hesitant boy, whom I did not recognise. He was extremely tall, with mid-length blonde hair. My eyes trailed down, towards his face. He had bright blue eyes, and had a very handsome face, almost god-like; perfect. His lovely blue eyes caught mine for an instant; but that was enough. It was as if there was an electric current between us. I quickly lowered my eyes, my face burning.

"Mr Smith, this is our new pupil, Edward Cullen. He will be in this teaching group." The receptionist said, almost proudly. I could see her eyes kept darting over to Mr Smith, her cheeks reddening even more under her thick make-up as the old Geography teacher looked up to find her starting. She coughed loudly and left the room hurriedly. Mr Smith cleared his throat for attention.

"Umm, right, Mr... Cullen? Take a seat over there at the spare desk." He indicated to the empty desk at the opposite side of the room to me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he sat down and took out his equipment.

"Bella!" I looked up, afraid that I had been caught ogling at the new boy.

"Earth to Bella!" I smiled in relief when I saw that it was just my friends mucking about. Emily, the most sensible out of all my friends, wanted to know if she could borrow my book, _Twilight, _which I had told her was the best book in the world. I agreed and took the dog-eared copy out of my school bag; I was re-reading it for the millionth time.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, but I didn't learn a single thing. Instead, I kept glancing over to where Edward Cullen was sat. After a while of feeling someone's gaze boring a hole in my back, I turned around to see who found my back interesting. And whose eyes should I meet, but Edward Cullen's? His face turned beetroot red as he lowered his eyes quickly. I turned back around, fighting back a smile. So it wasn't just me! He was looking over too! He must have felt the electricity too.

The bell rang out, making me jump. Yes! I swept all my books into my bag, not bothering if it was neat, as I usually did. Tonight was different. Tonight, my parents were taking me to an antique fair. Usually, I would turn my nose up at the slightest mention of going to any such place, but this was a different antique fair altogether. They sold _pianos_. I loved playing, but I refused to get a modern, electric one. I hated those. So I was stuck with the awful out-of-tune _thing_ at school. But it was better than nothing. I could play for hours and never get bored. When I played, it was like all of my worries and fears flowed out of my fingers, and I felt so relaxed and peaceful. And after many years of persuasion, arguments and tantrums, I had finally got my own way.

*

We arrived at the fair which was situated in a grand old hall, about an hours drive from my home. I could hear the sound of people tinkering on the pianos inside, and my fingers tingled in anticipation. I nearly ran straight through the door then, but my mother, Renee restrained my gently, fighting back a smile. I picked up my pace nevertheless.

The doors opened as we walked towards them, as if by magic (obviously they were automatic, but hey!) am I drifted through the doors, towards my idea of heaven. I tried out a couple, running through a few scales absent-mindedly, my focus on the sound and feel of the keys.

Many hours, and indeed pianos later, there were scarcely any decent ones left, just the broken, seriously out-of-tune ones. Then my eyes fell upon a beautiful wooden piano, with twisted legs and lovely wooden diamonds decorating the front.

I drifted over to it and played one of my favourite pieces.

It was perfect.

I knew that almost as soon as my fingers touched the long ivory keys.

As I played, the hall fell silent. I was unconscious of this fact until I stopped.

Then after a moment of embarrassment, and silence, the hall was filled with the sound of applause.

The stall-keeper walked over, bewildered.

"Forget about paying, if you want that piano, it is all yours." She told me, whilst I stood and gaped at her. Was she being serious?! I whispered a thank you to her as my parents hauled the piano towards the van we had hired. I turned around, only to fall flat on my face. I heard a low chuckle, and I looked up, ready to glare at the person, only to find an only-to-familiar pair of vivid blue eyes starting back, amused.

"You really have to watch where you are going." Edward told me as he took hold of my hand to help me up. I muttered a thank you, and was turning away when he put a hand on one of my shoulders and turned me back gently.

"Are you not in my classes?" he asked curiously. As if he hadn't noticed me!

"Yes, I'm Bella. And you must be Edward." I told him, shaking his hand politely.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I started high school. My parents did not agree at first, but when they realised that they could not get me away from the school piano, they decided to relent." I was babbling now. I must look, and sound, like a complete fool. But Edward on the other hand, looked both shocked and impressed.

"You have only been playing three years?! I have played since I was….well, ever since I can remember, and I cannot play that beautifully!" I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Bella!" My father, Charlie, bellowed from the van, eager to escape from this place.

Edward chuckled again, a rich, deep sound, which made me shiver involuntarily.

"I take it that you have to go. In that case, I shall see you tomorrow…Bella."

"Yeah…See you tomorrow…" I stuttered uselessly. He had turned the full force of his beautiful eyes on me, which had sent my head spinning.

As I walked towards the van, I heard a wonderfully graceful tune singing out mournfully.

I glanced around and saw Edward stood playing. I sighed happily and carried on walking.

_At last, _I thought, _My life is __**actually **__going to start getting interesting….. _

The engine roared into life, bringing me back to reality.

With a quick glance back, I saw that Edward had gone.

**Thank You for reading! Please, please, please review! I need to know if I should carry on!**


	2. Music Room

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

**Previously ;**

I glanced around and saw Edward stood playing. I sighed happily and carried on walking.

_At last, _I thought, _my life is __**actually **__going to start getting interesting….. _

The engine roared into life, bringing me back to reality.

With a quick glance back, I saw that Edward had gone.

_The next day…_

I was sort of nervous about school the next day. Would Edward talk to me, or would he completely ignore me? My stomach was turning as I walked through the school gates. The bell sounded, telling the pupils that we had to start making our way to our form rooms. I sighed walked quickly to my form. As I rounded a corner, I did a double-take. Edward was leaning against the wall next to the door of my form room. He looked up and saw me stood there, gaping. He grinned, straightened up and started to walk towards me, all the girls walking past, staring lustfully at Edward. I looked behind me, just to be sure, then blushed as I turned back around in time to see stop in front of me, grinning widely.

"Hey Bella! I wasn't sure that I would catch you!"

I stared, speechless.

"Errmm…. Yeah… Hi." I finished lamely.

He chuckled.

"Ok then Bella, I will see you in class!" He said loudly, so that the people who were trying to listen to our conversation were unduly disappointed. They walked away, unsatisfied; there were no dirty rumours to spread.

As he started to walk away, he leant in towards me subtly.

"Meet me in room G12 in an hour." He breathed softly into my ear.

But I barely heard him. My head was reeling; why would he want to meet _me?_ Me, plain old clumsy Bella. Why on Earth did he even talk to me??

_Well,_ I thought, _ I will find out soon enough._

*

An hour later, I made my way rapidly to G12, the music room ( luckily I had a free period). It was a large room, painted white, but with dark wooden furniture and a huge green chalkboard. It was the only room left in its original condition (except for the few repairs) in the entire school. It also happened to be my favourite room in the entire school. After a year at this school, the music department finally gave in to my demand, and put an ad in the local newspaper for a piano. A wealthy elderly lady who lived on a local estate phoned the school a few weeks later, claiming to have an old, out-of-tune piano that she was willing to give away. _'I do hope that my old piano goes to a good home. I want you to assure me that it will go towards helping children develop a love of music, as I did as a young child, many years ago.'_ The music teacher assured the Lady that it would indeed help a child's love of music to grow; i.e. mine.

I had reached the music room door. I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts, opened the door and stepped inside.

**Sorry it is a short chapter! But I think that it ended on a good note… Anything could happen!**

**Please Read and Review! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Confusion and Kisses

**Chapter 3**

_Previously; I had reached the music room door. I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts, opened the door and stepped inside._

**Bella POV**

As soon as I stepped inside, I was nearly blown off of my feet. Edward was sat at the piano at the back of the room. The tune that was coming out of it was beautiful…well, maybe not as beautiful as the...God playing it but still. I cursed myself. I barely even knew the guy! But anyway…

The door slammed shut noisily behind me. Damn! I had forgotten about the stupid door.

The tune had cut off instantly as Edward turned around to see who had entered. When he saw it was me, a wide smile spread across his face, like I was a long-lost friend.

"Bella! You came!" He exclaimed, ecstatic.

I smiled back, happy that I was finally being accepted by someone. Most of my life had consisted of me; alone. I had never really fit in. I was quite clever, not really pretty, with a really bad sense of humour that only the teachers seemed to laugh at. After a while, I had given up. I became invisible.

I knew most people in my year, and even had a few friends which I hung around with, but we didn't really talk. And now, a mere stranger ( a VERY handsome stranger…) had accepted, even _befriended _me in a matter of minutes. I was SO HAPPY! But more of that another time. For now, a God was advancing towards me, a wonderful crooked grin plastered to his lovely face. I felt light-headed as he started deep into my eyes, as if he could see into my soul. Then I blinked, and my head cleared.

Edward took my hand gently and led me slowly towards the piano. We both sat down on the long piano stool. I watched as he placed his hands on the keys and started playing the tune again.

I couldn't recognise the tune. It sounded like a lullaby…. I was hypnotised as his hands ran smoothly across the notes.

"Do you like it?" He asked suddenly, surprising me.

"I…well…It's beautiful…what's it called?" I stuttered.

"It doesn't have a name yet."

I gasped.

"You… YOU wrote it?!"

"Of course. It is a lullaby… I wrote it last night."

"Wow…."

He chuckled lightly, withdrew his hands from the piano and turned towards me.

I turned my head slightly to look at him.

Neither of us spoke.

Then he leaned towards me slowly, tilting his head slightly as he drew closer.

I glanced down at his perfect full lips. They were a deep pink in colour, nearly red, but just perfect.

Then I looked up, straight into his eyes, just as his lips crashed down on mine.

I was in heaven. His kiss was gentle, but passionate.

But then, too soon, he pulled away, then laughed lightly at my expression.

"You know, when you played that piano last night at the faire, the entire room went silent, just to listen to you play. But I agree with them. When you put your fingers on that piano last night, it was if you were an angel playing the most beautiful song in the world. I recognised it; Claire de la Lune, was it not? It is my favourite too." Here he smiled and leaned in towards me again.

This time, his kiss was more urgent, but no less passionate.

But also, not unlike last time, our kiss was cut short, this time by the school bell signalling the end of the hour.

We broke away reluctantly, but smiling.

"Too soon…" Edward voiced my thoughts, as if he were reading my mind.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"Guess what?" He was suddenly panicking.

"That I was thinking _Too soon!_ As well!"

"Oh, right…Anyway, we had better be heading to our next lesson." He planted a quick kiss on my lips, and gave me a quick hug before dashing out of the classroom. I started after him, confused.

What did I say? I sat down at the piano and started to play Bethena by Scott Joplin. It was a slow waltzy piece that I had just learnt. It was a lovely tune.

I didn't feel like going to class; I had too much on my mind.

Never mind… my class could cope without me for one lesson. Well, except for the people who depended on my work for _their_ good grades; which was most of the class.

**Wellll……What did you think?**

**I think I did quite well; two chapters in one go!**

**Please review;; It makes me happy!!!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4**

**Hey Guys! (and girls! obvs) Here is the next chapter! (I'm on a role!)**

**Oh yeah… And I really hate these, but still...**

_**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything to do with the Twilight series, no matter how much I wish it…. :'(**_

**Edward POV**

I leant again the wall outside of Bella's form room, hoping that I could catch her before her teacher arrived. I wondered what her reaction would be when she saw me here. Would she take one look, then walk away, disgusted? Would she agree to my preposterous request?

Well, I would find out soon enough.

I had only talked to Bella once, but I felt as if I had known her for years, could trust her with my life. But not my secret. If she ever found THAT out, she would run a mile. No, a lot further than a mile. But why couldn't I hear her? Everyone else's mind was so clear! But Bella's… there was just silence. She fascinated me. I wanted to know her secrets. (God, I sound some perverted stalker!) But she could never know mine. That in itself feels unfair. Enough of that. :s

Why me? After years of moving from country to country, I had never found a person like Bella, so trusting, so beautiful… so _good. _She was completely unique.

And I already loved her for it.

I looked up and to see Bella. She had caught sight of me, and had frozen, a comical expression on her face, her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

I grinned widely at her, ignoring the streams of blushing and lustful girls staring possessively at me.

I strode over to where she was still frozen.

"Hey Bella! I wasn't sure that I would catch you!"

She started at me, speechless.

"Errmm…. Yeah… Hi." She stuttered uselessly. I loved it. I chuckled, then spoke loudly.

"Ok then Bella, I will see you in class" I glanced around quickly, to make sure everyone listening in had heard and were going on their way, before taking a step towards Bella, leaning in slightly and whispered;

"Meet me in room G12 in an hour."

I carried on walking past her, as if I hadn't said anything to her.

When I reached the end of the corridor, I looked back; she was still stood stock still where I left her. I laughed gently, earning a few worried glances, before nearly running down the corridor to my own form room. The next hour and a half could not pass fast enough.

*

After form and my first lesson, I made my way rapidly to G12, the music room. Bella wasn't there yet. Good. That gave me enough time to gather my reeling thoughts and add the finishing touches to my lullaby. I walked over to the piano. After meeting Bella last night, I had gone home and sat down at my piano. My lullaby was based on Bella. The soft, complex tune signified her goodness, her pureness, her being. The complex bass melody signified how I was so not suitable for her, like a lion falling for a lamb. How could I endanger her life? If she said one wrong thing, and I got angry… she won't like me when I'm angry.

I looked up from the keyboard, and noticed a small inscription in the top right-hand corner, that only my…_non-human_ eyes could pick up.

It read; _Dearest Bella Swan. I am so sorry that we never met. My name is Lady White, and I am your true Grandmother. Renee is not you biological mother. I am terribly sorry for you to find out like this. I doubt that I have many months left in me, so in my will, I am leaving you my whole estate and half of my fortune. I love you lots, and I ask you do not hold it against you real mother for leaving; she had no choice. This piano has brought me joy and solace over so many years, as I hope it will you, Yours always, Lady Marie White._

I stared at the inscription, bewildered. Bella…Bella Swan? _My _Bella? How was this possible?

Coincidence? Or not? It was an ancient piano, 1600's is my guess.

Perhaps there had been another Bella Swan years ago, and this school had just happened to obtain it.

But enough of that, Bella was coming, and I wasn't going to worry her until I was sure that the inscription was meant for her. I started playing again.

A couple of minutes later, I heard footsteps outside. Then a small sign, followed by the door opening.

Bella entered, then stopped. The door slammed nosily behind her, I assumed that now it would not be considered suspicious if I turned round; the door had given her away. No human would have heard her enter, or before she entered, to be exact.

I turned round, a large smile consuming my face, but being careful not to expose too much teeth; she must not suspect anything.

"Bella! You came!" I exclaimed happily, I was not sure that she would come; why would she, we only met yesterday!

I walked forward, took Bella's hand hesitantly and led her gently to the double piano stool.

I put my hands above the keys and started to play Bella's Lullaby.

She watched my hands dreamily, as if she were deep in thought….

"Do you like it?" I asked her suddenly, the silence was becoming too intense.

"I…well…It's beautiful…what's it called?" I hesitated. I would freak her out if I told her it was based on her.

"It doesn't have a name yet." I said finally. A little white lie never hurts anyone….

She gasped loudly.

"You… YOU wrote it?!" I nearly laughed out loud; she was so surprised!

"Of course. It is a lullaby… I wrote it last night." I told her indifferently.

"Wow…." I chuckled lightly, then turned towards Bella slowly.

Neither of us spoke.

I hesitantly leant towards Bella, tilting my head slightly as I moved.

I watched with amusement as her deep chocolate eyes darted from my lips and back to my eyes, just as our lips touched.

I was in heaven. She kissed me back passionately. I was surprised; I had expected her to pull away.

I pulled away before I could get _too _carried away. I laughed at her expression. Ah well. You can't have too much of a good thing.

"You know, when you played that piano last night at the faire, the entire room went silent, just to listen to you play. But I agree with them. When you put your fingers on that piano last night, it was if you were an angel playing the most beautiful song in the world. I recognised it; Claire de la Lune, was it not? It is my favourite too." I smiled and moved towards her again.

I glanced quickly towards the clock on the wall before bringing my eyes back to Bella's.

A couple of minutes later, right on cue, the school bell rang out shrilly.

We broke away reluctantly, smiling lightly.

"Too soon…" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"How did you guess?" Bella asked.

"Guess what?" I was suddenly panicking. Had she guessed my secret? If any of the rest found out….

"That I was thinking _Too soon!_ As well!"

"Oh, right…Anyway, we had better be heading to our next lesson." I said dismissively, planting a quick kiss on her full lips before I raced from the classroom before she could start up a stream of questions. I heard her start playing Bethena by Scott Joplin as I ran down the corridor towards the door. I pulled it open, accidentally leaving my hand print in the metal. I brushed it away impatiently, then carried on running outside, towards the woods.

I reached the woods within a few seconds.

The air shimmered slightly, then I was flitting through the trees, too fast for any human to see with the naked eye.

**Can anyone guess Edward's secret? Review and tell me!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Nightmares and Kisses

**Chapter 5**

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to jamstar4eva, who has stuck with this story, and has given me some ego-boosting reviews!

_Disclaimer; I JUST DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!_

**Bella POV**

_They were advancing towards me, teeth bared and low, menacing growls echoing around the clearing. Cold hands enclosed around my arms, a mouth-watering scent lingering in the air……Then came the agony._

I woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat, my damp bed-sheets twisted uncomfortably around my body. I started to sob uncontrollably, but I couldn't figure out why…

After my sobs had subsided sufficiently, I glanced at my alarm clock. 2:30 Am. Since I knew that I would never be able to get back to sleep without having to relive my nightmare, I got up and started on my English essay. It was due tomorrow, and I had not even started it, which was unusual for me.

After a couple of hours, I had managed to complete my essay, as well as my history homework. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get a shower before school. I brushed my hair roughly and threw on my school uniform before running downstairs to make breakfast for me and Dad; Mom had already left for work at 6:30am.

After breakfast, Dad gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, before grabbing his gun holster and jacket from behind the kitchen door and dashing out to work.

I sighed as I put some clothes into the washer machine. I grabbed my bag and coat as I walked towards the door to walk to school. I wondered if Edward had calmed down. He seemed pretty panicky when he had rushed off yesterday. But then I thought, EDWARD CULLEN KISSED _ME_!!! WOW!! My first kiss had been with an almost complete stranger that I felt like I had known years. I was thrilled! I had never even had a boyfriend, and I was nearly fifteen!

*

I reached school, and as I turned the corner to my form room, I felt a pang of disappointed to see that Edward was not waiting for me again. It was only then that I realised how much I was hoping to see him again, just to talk to him.........to kiss him….. I quickly banished this thought. What if he didn't want to see me again? I had obviously said something to upset him. I wondered what it was…….?

Form and then next few lessons passed in a blur. I wasn't in any of lessons with Edward this morning. I felt upset and slightly annoyed that he hadn't talked to me today. It was as if yesterday had never happened….. Maybe it hadn't. Too good to be true anyway… I thought, disgruntled. Then I walked into something solid…… or someone. I dropped my bag, its content rolling all over the floor.

"Hello, stranger!" I instantly recognised Edwards's voice and I looked up, a huge smile plastered across my face.

"Edward!" I breathed happily. "So you haven't forgotten me!"

"Of _course _I haven't, silly!" He grinned as I beamed, ecstatic, then he turned to walk away. I knew it must have been too good to be true, but he wasn't getting away so easily this time. He had got my attention now, and anyway, it was _him _who had kissed me first yesterday! I wondered what I had said, and, again for the millionth time, my mind came up blank.

I caught hold of his hand as he attempted to race away.

"Uh, wait a minute Edward! I haven't finished with you yet!" He turned around reluctantly to face me, but never meeting my eyes.

I reached up and kissed him lightly on his lips, earning a few wolf-whistles and cat-calls from our audience. I lingered there for a moment before pulling away slowly. He went to protest as I pulled away, but I just grinned at him and started to retrieve my belongings. He bent down to help me, all the while watching me out of the corner of his eye. This made me smile even more. So he did like me!!

I knew that our relationship was moving forward too fast, but I couldn't help it. As I straightened up and started to walk away, it was his turn to pull me back. He pulled me tightly to his chest, then bending his head down slightly, he planted a fierce kiss on my lips. As my lips parted as I sighed contently, his tongue darted inside my mouth. I lost any coherent thoughts, and I lost myself in the moment. Then someone cleared their throat gruffly. We broke apart, only to see Mr Smith glaring at us.

"That is quite enough of that." He said quietly with venom as he attempted to break up the crowd.

"Aren't you lot supposed to be in lessons?!" He bellowed as he finally realised that he could not succeed in breaking us all up.

Edward grabbed my hand as we turned tail and ran towards class together at impossible speed.

**Edward POV**

I was walking towards my next class, agitated that I hadn't talked to Bella today.

I had waited, just out of sight, for her this morning. When I caught sight of her, I saw disappointment, followed by hurt flash across her face. I instinctively wanted to go and comfort her, but I didn't think it was a good idea at the time. An irrational voice in my head told me that she was upset became I wasn't waiting for her like yesterday, but the rational voice quickly told me otherwise; why would an angel as good and pure as Bella deserve me, or even _want _me?

I walked into something I hadn't even realised was there. I looked down to see the contents of the persons bag roll across the floor. I saw a head of dark curls bob down to pick up the contents.

"Hello, stranger!" As Bella recognised my voice, she looked up, a huge, _happy _smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Edward!" She breathed. "So, you haven't forgotten me!"

"Of _course _I haven't, silly!" I grinned as Bella beamed, ecstatic, then I turned to walk away. But, I couldn't face her. I couldn't put her up to this. I was a monster; she deserved better. Much better.

I was surprised when she grabbed my hand and turned me back around to face her.

"Uh, wait a minute Edward! I haven't finished with you yet!" I couldn't look her in the eye; if I did, I was scared that I wouldn't be ale to walk away before either of us got hurt.

I was stunned as she reached up and kissed me lightly on my lips. I barely heard the wolf-whistles and cat-calls from our audience. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away slowly. I was going to protest, but she just grinned knowingly as she bent to retrieve the remainder of her belongings.. I bent down to help her; surely I was granted as much, all the while watching her out of the corner of my eye. I watched as her smile grew wider.

I knew I shouldn't allow this, _couldn't_ allow this. But I couldn't help it. I was astonished as she put the last book into her bag and started to walk away. I caught her hand and pulled her to me. Bending my head slightly, I reached down and kissed her urgently. Her lips parted as she sighed, my tongue darted inside her mouth. I lost any coherent thoughts I might have been hosting before, ignoring the jumble of voices in my head as they rose in a crescendo. Too soon, someone cleared their throat gruffly. We broke apart, to see Mr Smith glaring at us.

"That is quite enough of that." He said quietly with venom as he attempted to break up the crowd.

"Aren't you lot supposed to be in lessons?!" He bellowed as he finally realised that he could not succeed in breaking us all up.

I grabbed Bella's hand as we turned ran towards class together, just a little _too _fast. But I found that I didn't care.

I've fallen head-over-heels in love.

**So people! I hope you like it! Please review! Has anyone guessed Edward's secret yet?**

**Just a little clue; Edward is NOT a vampire! Hee hee!**

**Please Review! Oh; any preferences for POV's for the next chapter??**

**Jessie M**

**Xxx**

**:D**


	6. ImprintEd

**Chapter 6**

Hey Guys! Really tired at the moment, because my kitten decided to wake me up at 5am this morning, so yeah…. Anyway, here is chapter 6! Please enjoy it, then R&R! Thanks!!

_Disclaimer; I don't own anything_

**Edward POV**

I ran through the trees, eager to reach Bella's house. I knew she would probably kill me if she knew what I was planning to do, as would my family, but hey! She would never know! A couple of minutes later, I arrived at my destination. I sniffed deeply around the house, to find where Bella's room was. There. First floor, second window along to the right. The air around me shimmered slightly. I dressed quickly and leaped clumsily up towards her window, which, luckily, was wide open. I fell inside, making a loud _bang! _I froze as Bella sighed and twitched slightly in her sleep. I breathed out when I realised that she was still asleep. I sat in a small rocking chair in the corner and watched her as I slept.

"_Edward…." _

Has she woken up? Or have I just imagined that? No, I can't have; she said it so clearly. I glanced at her face. She was deeply asleep. She smiled and sighed as she repeated my name again. Oh. She was just dreaming. Of me. I was ecstatic. She was dreaming of _me._ Did she really feel the same way about me as I did her. No; that was impossible. My feelings for her were too strong. It was as if she was the centre of my world; I revolved around her. I _lived _for Bella. Sweet, beautiful Bella.

I stayed with Bella for most of the night. It was only around 4am when I heard the first howl pierce the night, that I finally snatched my eyes away from Bella to rush to her window. Another angry howl pierced the air. I frowned, before turning for a last glimpse of Bella, before diving out of her window. The air around me shimmered and I phased expertly in mid-stride. Immediately, a chorus of angry voices flooded into my head.

_Edward! Where the hell have you been?!_ Rosalie's voice snarled in my head.

I could feel someone trying to dig into my head with considerable force, so I let a few of my memories through for everyone to see.

There was a moment of silence before the voices came back with more vigour. I was aware tat they had all warned me against coming to see Bella tonight, or any night, to be precise. But I couldn't stay away. I couldn't help it. I love her.

_Quit it with the mushy crap Edward._ Rosalie persisted with her malicious thoughts and mental growls.

_Rose, calm it. It is not his fault. You should understand more than anyone how hard it is to be separated from your imprint. _ Carlisle's thoughts joined in with the hubbub of voices already present.

I sped through the trees at an impossible speed. It was unusual for Wolves to have abilities; those were reserved for the vampires (to use a polite word). Those revolting leeches… do I have to say anything else? I detest them. Strong words, I know, but coming from me, that is almost a compliment. I had been known to say far worse.

I heard Rosalie wince. When she had first met Emmett, she found it impossible to be away from him. She nearly killed whoever went near him. But then Emmett had gone away for a while. None of us know why. Emmett has a VERY strong mental shield. Rose was distraught. She was out of her mind for weeks. She never once returned to human form. We all know how much she hates being a wolf. To have to eat, sleep in the wild, without shelter, cooked food, a comfy bed….make-up, hair-straighteners…. We were all surprised she lasted so long. But as soon as Emmett returned, she welcomed him with open arms, as if he had only been gone an hour. Soon after Emmett phased for the first time. Rose was ecstatic. She could share her thoughts with him without speaking, run alongside him, and just be near him every moment of his day. She has never been happier, in all our 70 years of existence. Since none of us had ever stopped phasing for an extended period of time, none of us had aged much over our 80 odd years. It was really weird… waking up to see an un-naturally young face looking at you from the bathroom, instead of a wrinkled old man.

I was glad that I had held on for so long. I had found Bella. I would have waited for forever to find a Bella. And know I had, I was not going to let her go anytime soon.

She was MY imprint I loved her with all of my heart, and that would never be any different.

**So, what did you think? Not what you expected, huh?! I found it hard to believe that no-one guessed that he was a wolf! I made it a **_**little **_**obvious! ( I think so anyway :D) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, and any suggestions to where the story could go! **

**Jessie Maude xxx**

**P.S sorry it is kind of short!**


	7. Mike Bite

**Chapter 7**

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while; I have had major writers block (I still do, so I'm just going to make it up as I go along. :D)

**Bella POV**

I woke up screaming. My nightmare had returned to haunt me again last night. I had hardly slept and I was seriously tired. But, as usual, I knew that I would not be able to get back to sleep after my nightmare. I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to the window to draw back the curtains. A flash of blonde caught my eye. My head whipped around instinctively to see what it was. But I was too late; whatever it was had gone now.

I sighed as I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed, resigned, to the bathroom to get a shower.

I let the hot water run across my back, relaxing the knots and tension. I jumped out and dried quickly whilst wondering what the thing was in the woods. It was a wonderful colour. It was a sort of blonde that when the sun caught it, it showed a million different shades, each more beautiful than the next. Stunning bronze and bewitching blonde streaks. I had only seen such a magnificent colour once before; Edward. His hair was the perfect colour, and it matched the flash of colour I had glimpsed a moment ago.

*

When I arrived at school, Edward, looking gorgeous in a light tan jumper, white shirt and light jeans, was waiting for me outside of my form room-again. I smiled as I ran up to him. He caught me in his arms, then lifted me up and spun me around effortlessly as he planted a huge, loving kiss on my lips.

When we finally pulled away, and Edward had put me down, ignoring the usual cat-calls, he spoke.

"Hello again honey." I smiled and planted a quick kiss on his lips, before starting to make my way into form. Edward followed me carelessly.

"What are you dong? Aren't you supposed to be going to form?" I asked him. He just grinned mischievously.

"This is _my _form now." I rolled my eyes. Of course he was able to change forms; when he wanted his own way, he just dazzled the right people and they caved in as soon as.

"What?" He asked innocently, his blue eyes gleaming.

I didn't say anything, just walked into form, grabbing his hand as I went. We both sat down together at a table towards the back. I leaned over a placed a kiss on his cheek, but he must have seen it coming because he quickly turned his face towards me so I ended up kissing his lips. The cat-calls and wolf-whistles that had started up were suddenly cut short. We pulled apart quickly to see who had entered. No teacher yet had been able to do that (i.e. completely silence the class in 10 seconds flat.)

Mike was stood in the doorway, a furious expression etched upon his face, which faltered slightly when the class silenced and we saw him. Mike had been trying desperately to win me over since year 3, when he had started my primary school. I had always valued him as a friend, but over the past three years, he became more stuck up and bad-tempered towards everyone. We no longer hung out and gradually we grew apart. We still said hi and stuff, but no proper conversations, friend-to-friend.

And now, here he was, standing and glaring at us as if we were killing someone and drinking its blood in front of him.

"Hi Mike." I decided to try 'Nice'.

"_Hi Mike!" _He mimicked nastily. That did _not _sound like Mike. The sound that came out of his mouth was… delicate, but venomous at the same time. I looked up into his eyes, which were, surprisingly, red. I stared. Since when did Mike need contacts?! And why had he chosen such an awful colour?! They were a thick, glassy red colour, like blood, but more vibrant.

Edward must have noticed this at the same time, because suddenly he was shaking, a low growl emanating from him, so low that only I could hear him. Edward pulled me behind him and stepped forward into a menacing crouch. Mike mimicked his movements.

"_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" _The crowd chorused in the corridor. Mike turned round and snarled viciously at the audience, causing them to run away, screaming. Mike turned around slowly.

His eyes were glowing.

A smile curled on his lips, but there was no humour to it.

"I always liked you Bella, but now…… I want you." Edward snarled at Mike.

"NO!" He bellowed, before pouncing forward at Mike. There was a sound like thunder as the two boys collided. I backed towards the wall as the fight continued. But this, as I soon realised, was no ordinary fight. Ordinary fights consisted of punching and kicking. But this was something else.

There was lots of savage growls and guttural snarls as the two boys bit, clawed, smacked and punched each other with inhuman speed. My weak eyes could barely follow the action. There were no longer any bystanders; they had all run for their lives, and all the teachers had decided to let the boys go at it 'til death, realising that anyone who entered the fray now would surely be killed.

But I had different thoughts.

I took a deep breath and stepped towards and into the fight.

Instantly, Edward and Mike drew apart, eyes eyeing me strangely. Mike looked slowly at Edward, smiled evilly and launched himself at me.

I felt agony as he sunk his teeth into the top of my arm, then again into the side of my neck, close to my jugular; but not close enough to pierce it. The wound instantly started to heat up. With a howl, Edward ripped Mike of me and pulled off his head in one quick swipe. I looked away, horrified as Mike's body continued to lash out at my Edward. What was going on!? A horrible sound echoed around the room as Edward continued to dismember Mike. It sounded like metal being scraped together, combined with long nails against a chalk-board. I winced and covered my ears, curling up in the corner in a foetal position like a young child, trying to be unaware of the hellish scene playing before me. A couple of minutes later, a sweet, smokey smell reached my nostrils. I coughed instantly. It was sickly sweet, and horrible screams were resounding around the room. I recognised them as Mike's. I started to open my eyes, then decided against it. I valued my sanity too much. Then the burning started. The burning seemed to be spreading from my wounds through my veins. It was agony.

Soon, after what seemed like hours, the air cleared of the overpowering smell and I was aware of footsteps slowly advancing towards me. I cowered against the wall, terrified and in complete agony as my insides burned as hot as the sun.

**Well, hope you liked it! Anyone guess what was up with Mike? (Well, obvs, but still!)**

**What do you think will happen to Bella??**

**Please review and tell me!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!!! :D**

**Jessie M xxx**


	8. Teeth, Venom and Wolves

Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!

**Edward POV**

I leaned against the wall just outside Bella's… no, I mean, _our _form room. Bella would probably have kittens when she found out what I had done. I could almost hear her now…. I smiled widely.

A few minutes later, Bella rounded the corner. She froze for a second, before a huge grin broke across her beautiful face and she ran towards me eagerly. I grinned back and caught her as she ran at me. I crushed my lips lovingly to hers as I lifted her up and spun her around playfully.

"Hello again honey." I whispered lightly in her ear as we broke apart and I gently put her down, but keeping my arms wrapped around her. I let her go reluctantly as the bell went. She smiled at me as she gave me a swift kiss on my lips as she turned to go into form. I followed her, waiting to see her reaction. I couldn't wait to see her face.

"What are you dong? Aren't you supposed to be going to form?" she asked me, openly curious.

"This is _my _form now." She took a moment to digest this information, before her face turned shocked, then it returned to normal as she rolled her eyes. I could almost read her mind. _Typical Edward… goes to far…knows the right people…_

"What?" I asked her innocently, as if everything were perfectly normal.

She remained silent as she turned away towards form, grabbing my hand as she went, dragging me along with her. She led to straight to a two-person desk at the back, where she sat down. I followed her lead. She leaned over to kiss my cheek, but I saw her coming and turned my head, taking her by surprise. Then she kissed me back with fierce passion. I kissed her back just as fiercely. I ignored the cat-calls as they started, but then the room went silent. I pulled away quickly to see what, or who, had come in. We stood up simultaneously. Mike Newton was stood in the doorway, a look of such rage on his face it had instantly shut everyone up. He was wearing ugly ripped jeans and a white, nearly skin-tight top which was covered in mud and grass-stained. Another substance also covered the no-longer-white material, which looked oddly familiar…… I sniffed. Then I froze. The substance was blood. Human blood. I recognised the scent easily enough. Then with a pang, I recognised _whose _blood. Jessica Stanley. I hadn't seen her today. No-one had, judging by the thoughts of the bystanders. A sickly sweet smell hung in the air. It burned my nose, like I was inhaling acid.

Then I _really _looked at Mike Newton.

Despite his ragged appearance, his skin looked relatively unscathed and clean. It was as pale as ivory, no not as pretty. His mop of midnight-black hair stuck up in unruly spikes.

Then I noticed his eyes.

They were blood-red. Jessica's blood red.

"Hi Mike." Bella said weakly, trying for the 'Nice' approach.

"_Hi Mike_!" Mike mimicked her nastily.  
I froze, then I started to shake. A low growl escaped my lips.  
_NO_ a strong voice in the back of my voice commanded.

_You cannot phase here, no matter how much you want to… need to…_

I listened, realising that the voice was right.

But that did not mean that I could not fight.

I pulled Bella towards me and behind me at the same time. I stepped forward into a defensive crouch, my growling becoming more prominent. Mike mimicked my movements.

"_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" _The crowd chorused in the corridor. I was surprised that a newborn like Mike had such control over his thirst. He turned round and snarled viciously at the audience, causing them to run away, screaming. Mike turned around slowly.

His eyes were glowing.

A smile curled on his lips, but there was no humour to it.

"I always liked you Bella, but now…… I want you." I snarled at Mike as I caught drift of his thoughts. He wanted my Bella alright….. He wanted her _Blood. _

"_NO!" _I bellowed as I pounced.

Mike dived at the same time and as we collided, it sounded like two boulders smashing together.

I could barely contain myself as my body trembled, eager to phase.

_NO_. I could hear the teachers' frenzied thoughts, debating wherever to come and break us up; or live.

All of them took the second option. Obviously.

We snarled and growled as we bit, clawed and punched the life each other (No pun intended).

After a minute or so, both I and Mike were genuinely shocked as Bella took a deep breath and stepped into the middle of our fight. Instinctively, me and Mike drew apart, momentarily confused by Bella's action. Then Mike gathered his thoughts. He was undecided on what to do. He smiled, a slow, evil smile, which lacked any humour or friendship. Then he pounced at Bella. I was too slow. He had landed on her and was sinking his teeth into the skin on her upper-arm. I lost any coherent thoughts that I might have had. I howled as I ripped Mike away from my love, removing his revolting head from his equally disgusting body. I barely noticed as Bella curled up into a ball into the corner; I was too intent on ripping the leach to pieces. When I had finished dismembering him, I pulled a small lighter out of my pocket along with a couple of pieces of paper. I set the paper alight and dropped the burning paper onto his vile body. His terrible shrieks echoed around the room. I open all of the classroom's windows to relieve us of the stench of the burning blood-sucker's body. It was only then that I remembered about Bella. Oh god…. Bella… Oh no…

I walked towards her. She was whimpering, in pain, fear, or both I didn't know.

"Bella." I stopped a few paces away from her.

"Bella, love, I understand if you never want to see me again, but please answer me and tell me if you are ok…" I sighed in relief as Bella looked up. But then my heart seemed to stop. Her face was drip white. There was a thin trickle of blood dripping slowly down her neck, and the same on her upper-arm. Then she screamed. It was a terrible, blood-curdling scream that sent shivers down my spine and raised the hairs on my arms. It brought tears to my eyes as it hit me how much Bella was in pain. I heard almost-silent footsteps approach me. I recognised them as my family, but I made no attempt to speak. I pulled Bella into my arms and cradled her gently against my chest.

"Edward. We need to try to get the venom out of her system quickly. Otherwise, she will turn into one of them. Your saliva will act as an extremely weak antidote and will slow the venoms' spread around her body, but it will not stop it. Edward, I need you to suck out the venom. It is the only way to save her." I was disgusted. They expected me to do the same thing as a leach, and suck out her blood. But it was the only way to save her. And I loved her. Totally, completely and irrevocably.

So I lowered my lips to her neck, kissed her lightly and began to draw out the venom.

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I can't write another chapter today, cos I'm tired now; I have been doing some gardening :p And it's getting late. :D**

**SO, since school has just broken up for a week, I'll write tomorrow as well!**

**Thanks as always, and reviews are also very much appreciated!**

**Jessie M**

**xxx**


	9. Truth

**Chapter 9**

Hey guys! Sorry; I know that I would update sooner, but I have been busy and I have also got exams in two weeks. Eeek! But anyway, here is the next chapter! I have had serious writers block, and still don't know what the heck I am doing, so please bare with me whilst I get my ideas sorted! Thanks!

Please R&R!!

Jessie M

**Bella POV**

_Previously…_

_I cowered against the wall, terrified and in complete agony as my insides burned as hot as the sun._

I could feel some sort of acid making its way through my veins. I could see Edward walking towards me, but his outline was blurred. I could just make out his lips moving as he approached me cautiously. Then blackness took over.

There was a murmur of voices, somewhere beyond the veil of blackness. I struggled to make out the words, but I couldn't focus on anything; the pain was too great. Then a new, hot pressure was applied to my neck wound. But it was a different type of burning. It was bearable. But then the _other _burning seemed to be draw back towards my wound, surprising me by getting hotter. I screamed as the pain exploded within my neck.

The burning suddenly disappears, and in its place, a warm, comfortable heat is pressed gently against my skin. I opened my eyes slowly, in time to see Edward collapse.

"Edward…" I whispered, exhausted. I sit up quickly, trying to ignore the pain it caused me. MY Edward had collapsed and no-one was doing anything about it. I blinked at looked around, suddenly aware that of the silent room, and of the fact that I was not alone. Edwards's family looked at me, looks of bewilderment etched upon their faces. I turned back to Edward, quickly bending down; I gently pulled his head up off of the floor and placed in on my lap. I looked up at his family, anger flooding through me.

"Well, are you going to help or not!" I yelled (well, _tried _to yell) at them furiously.

What happened next shocked me no end.

With a growl, Jasper _(Edward had pointed them (his family) out to me yesterday)_ lowered himself into a crouch and exploded. There was no other word for it. As his body grew, sprouting fur, his hands and feet morphing into dinner-plate sized paws, his clothes ripped and flew across the room. A huge honey coloured wolf was crouched in his place, baring its teeth and snarling menacingly. Barely a second had passed before Alice too burst into a mass of dark fur. She launched herself at Jasper, just as he leaped towards me. They crashed _though_ the wall, causing a group of small year 7 girls on the other side to scream and run away. Carlisle, his father, ran over to me and Edward, a look of calm on his face.

"Bella, it is ok; Mike was a vampire; when he bit you, venom was injected into the wounds. The only way for you to survive human was for Edward to suck out the venom. Don't worry; Edward will recover quickly. He is a shape-shifter, or a werewolf, as we take the shape of wolves. I am aware that this is a lot to take in, but all I ask is that you believe me completely."

I started at him. Was I losing my mind?? Probably. But for once, after all that I had just been through, I decided to humour him. I nodded once. Carlisle smiled at me before busying himself with a syringe. He plunged it into Edwards arm. Edwards back arched and he screamed, but it was cut short as he took a deep breath and his body relaxed. His breathing returned to normal. I watched in awe as his wound visibly healed. His eyelids fluttered as he struggled against unconsciousness. After a short while, he managed to open his eyes. He looked up at me, my favourite crooked smile turning on his full lips.

"Hello again!" He whispered.

I laughed, burst into tears then kissed him full on the lips. I really did love him.

He pulled back, also laughing whilst I smothered his face with kisses.

He stood up, pulling me with him. His family surrounded us in a loose circle, each of them had a smile etched on their faces. I grinned back. Emmett stepped forward, slinging his arms carelessly around me and Edward.

"Welcome to the family, little sister!"

**So…. What did you think?? Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!!**

**Thanks!**

**JEssiie Maude**

**Xxx **:D


	10. Silence

**Chapter 10**

Hey guys! Flipping heck! I haven't updated for AGES! And even 'ages' is an understatement! I've just have a heck of a lot of exams, and i am doing my work experience next week. So, here is chapter 10, whilst I have a free minute… finally! I just hope I can pick the story back up …

Thanks for understanding, but more importantly, for reading! Please please PLEASE review at the end!

_Jessie Maude _xxx :D

_**(Bella POV) Previously…**_

_He pulled back, also laughing whilst I smothered his face with kisses. _

_He stood up, pulling me with him. His family surrounded us in a loose circle; each of them had a smile etched on their faces. I grinned back. Emmett stepped forward, slinging his arms carelessly around me and Edward._

"_Welcome to the family, little sister!"_

I grinned at my new family, my face aching from my ear-to-ear smile (literally!).

Suddenly, all seven of their heads sprung up, hearing a noise too faint and far-away for my weak human ears to pick up; A deep frown creased Carlisle' perfectly smooth brow.

"It seems that Mikes actions have caught the attention of the local police. We had better come up with a story; and quick." I was instantly panicking. What would Charlie say? Or rather, what would the whole police force say? Mike had just revealed his secret to half of Forks high school, endangering us all.

"If the Volturi hear about this…." Jasper muttered, distressed.

Esme's head snapped up at the mention of the Volturi. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she began to sob into her hands.

I looked at Edward, completely confused. Edward looked back, a black look in his eyes.

"The Volturi are literally vampire royalty. They… dispose of anyone or anything that threatens their existence, or expose there secret, which Mr Newton has just displayed so professionally. It wouldn't have worked better if he had turned into a vampire bat or combusted in the sun."

I looked at Edward, shocked.

"Do they… I mean… do vampires _actually _do that?" I whispered, wide-eyed. There was a moment of silence, then my new family burst into laughter. I crossed my arms and glared at them, mainly at Emmett who had just slapped Jasper on the back, then had fallen to the ground, rolling about with tears streaking down his face. Carlisle suppressed his own laughter and answered me calmly.

"No Bella, those are just silly myths, irrational stories humans made up for their own entertainment."

Suddenly there was a loud _bang! _And several fully armed police officers burst into the room, guns drawn and kitted out in full body armour. Silence was immediate.

**Reviews please! Then I'll have a motive to get the next chapter up sooner! Xxx**

**(sorry its short, but I just found in on my computer; now I can start the next chapter from scratch!) **


	11. Peace

**Chapter 11**

Hello strangers! I am so sorry for not updating! I can't really make up any excuses, all I can say is that I will try my best to get back into the story! Thank you for your support of the story so far, and please review!

_Previously;_ _Suddenly there was a loud __bang! __And several fully armed police officers burst into the room, guns drawn and kitted out in full body armour. Silence was immediate._

**Edward PoV**

Without thinking, I stepped closer to Bella and wrapped my arms round her waist protectively. I wasn't going to let anyone near her ever again. She was _mine_. The thoughts coming from the armed officers were confused and muddled – obviously they had no idea of what they were going to be facing, and they definitely were not expecting us. Guns were lowered and the men were exchanging looks of bewilderment. The man in the middle stepped forward; he was obviously the one with authority here. The tension increased with each step the Chief took towards Carlisle. Guns were armed and drawn up again; I crushed Bella to my chest as I felt her arms tighten around my waist. The sounds of nervous shuffling were deafening in the silence, and the footsteps were almost ear-splitting to my sensitive ears.

"What happened here?" The officer demanded in a rough, forceful voice, looking Carlisle straight in the eye, ignoring the mess the classroom was in. Carlisle answered the Chief back, his voice shaking.

"Officer, I am Carlisle Cullen. My son Edward was attacked by another pupil. Bella called me at the hospital and told me to come straight away as Edward had been knocked unconscious. By the time I had arrived, the pupil who wrecked havoc on this classroom, and my son, had disappeared." I marvelled at how calm Carlisle was, and at how easily the lies slid off his tongue.

The Chief looked at Carlisle with a disbelieving look on his face.

"A _student _did this?" He looked around the classroom, taking in the damage with unsure eyes.

I stepped forward.

"Officer, my name is Edward Cullen. The student in question had been terrorising my girlfriend, and since she rejected him he has, to put kindly, lost his mind. He came into the classroom and attempted to attack Bella. If I hadn't stepped in when I did, Bella would be dead."

"Well… I can't say that I believe this, but I can't find any other explanation." He barked out a rough laugh. "I'll be in touch, Dr Cullen; I'll need you all t'be givin' statements t' clear this situation up. And you, I guess I can't arrest you for savin' a life. Good on yer son" He nodded at me once before he left the room, followed shortly by his men, who couldn't believe what was happening. Neither could we for that matter.

The silence in the room was suddenly heavy, interrupted only by the fading footsteps and murmured conversation of the police.

The classroom door shut loudly, the sound reverberating around the room; Bella looked up at me slowly, disbelieving. That did it. I burst out laughing. Spinning Bella round, I crushed my lips to hers, happy that my love was safe. A round of wolf-whistles and laughter sounded from my family and I felt Bella's face heat up in embarrassment.

Beaming, I looked into Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home." Keeping my arm firmly wrapped around Bella's waist, we walked out of the classroom.


	12. Clash

**Chapter 12**

**Oh. My. Goodness. I actually cannot remember the last time I updated! Well, all of my GCSE's are over and done with, and I hopefully will find the time to update more often ;-) So, even though I think I have sort of lost the plot of this story, I shall do my best to finish it! Thank you for you're on-going support, despite the fact that I have been less that dedicated, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_orchidxxx _**whose review both encouraged me to start writing again and made me laugh :-) **

_Previously;_

_"Come on. Let's go home." Keeping my arm firmly wrapped around Bella's waist, we walked out of the classroom._

Bella POV

It had been a year since the incident with Mike. Although I was still reeling, from both the discovery of mythical beings and from my new-found love of Edward, my mind had come to terms with the unbelievable. And it wasn't just Edward that I had come to love; his large family openly welcomed and accepted me. Nothing had come of the attack – we had never found out who had bitten Mike, or why. But this past year had been bliss. I was happy. I smiled to myself as this thought came to me. Edward, who was cuddled up to me on the sofa, grinned back at me as we watched Emmett attempt to wrestle the x-box controller off Jasper whilst Alice sat whispering to Rosalie who was going to win. It was the last day of school tomorrow, and we were all eagerly anticipating the long-awaited break. My parents had decided to take a month long holiday in Australia; and I was more than willing to stay behind. They were a little bit _too _suspicious to start with when I told them that I would be staying with Angela, a kind girl in my year. My dad was extremely wary of Edward, and showed more than a little distrust and dislike towards my boyfriend, and would not hesitate to shoot him if he found out his little girl was sleeping at her boyfriend's house.

A loud crash brought me back to the present; Emmett had finally succeeded in snatching the controller from Jasper. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, stood up and stretched out my body like a cat; I had been sat down with Edward for far too long.

"Food's ready!" Esme's sweet voice called from the kitchen. Instantly the room I was in was empty - Edward's adoptive siblings could move faster than the eye could see when presented with food. Edward stood up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned spun round in his arms and planted a kiss on his nose then, giggling, skipped towards the kitchen.

Suddenly there was the sound of smashing glass and a heavy thud as something rolled across the wooden floor. I glanced back at Edward uneasily as silence descended on the house. Something wasn't right. Motioning for me to keep quite, Edward moved stealthily towards the door that led to the kitchen, where the sound had come from. I tip-toed after him slowly, my clumsy human feet feeling ungraceful as I concentrated on moving as silently as Edward had done. To my relief, I didn't make much of a noise. I peered around the doorframe fearfully, wondering what to expect. What I definitely didn't expect was to see a large, were-wolf shaped hole in the window on the back wall. A large brick had left a small hollow in the oak flooring. Roughly attached to the brick in brown and green twine was a note, the hand-writing was scrawled messily in big, uneven letters, looking menacing in red ink.

_We know what you are._

I froze. A feeling, not unlike having ice-cold water being poured over your head, ran down my spine. Slowly, I turned towards Edward, whose expression of horror and fear mimicked my own. A sudden snarl followed by a colossal _crash_ made the house tremble, and the broken glass on the floor shook fearfully. A low growl escaped Edward's lips as his whole body shook; His eyes flashed black. As he took two long strides forward, the air surrounding him seemed to shimmer, like a tarmac playground in the heat of the summer, and he was gone; In his place was a large golden wolf, bronze and copper colours streaked through his glossy fur.

Edward bounded away into the woods, towards the unknown danger. I felt terror clench my heart, and I instinctively sped after Edward. My clumsy feet seemed to find every tree root or stray branch on the forest floor, and more times that I liked to count I found myself face-first in the damp undergrowth and old autumn leaves. The vivid green leaves on the trees blocked out the sunlight, giving an eerie emerald glow to the forest which seemed too dark and menacing. Frustrated by my speed, and not knowing what danger Edward had ran straight into, I felt a sudden burst of fear, then the familiar burn of adrenaline rushed through my veins, and I re-doubled my efforts, determined to reach my love, no matter how many trees and obstacles blocked my way.

Without warning, I was staggering into an enormous clearing; the sudden sunlight burnt my eyes. Once my weak human eyes had adjusted to the light, the sight that awaited me was so unexpected that I involuntarily took a step back. Three stunning people stood in the centre of the field, back to back. Their faces were beautiful, despite the ferocious snarls that escaped their lips and caused their faces to distort nastily. There was one woman and two men in the clearing; the woman's face was framed by shiny chestnut hair which fell around her malicious face. Her perfect ruby-red lips were the exact same colour as her distinct crimson eyes. The two men were equally as perfect. Their torsos were clearly visible through their shredded tops, although no imperfection blemished their ivory skin. The three people rotated slowly with inhuman grace in their defensive formation, their sharp eyes seeing everything. The word _vampire _echoed through my mind, and I was filled with dread.  
Then I registered the wolves. They were magnificent. Their fur seemed to radiate sunlight, the very sight of them whispered goodness; my entire body felt calmed by them, the light radiated by them seemed to chase all of the darkness and fear from my heart and soul. The snarls emanating from their impressive jaws and the fierce hatred in their eyes as they glared at the figures in the clearing brought me back to myself, and I forced myself to stop gazing at the wolves and to fully take in what I was seeing.

A wolf – I guessed it was Emmett due to the way even in wolf form he towered over everyone else – leapt forward so quickly that my eyes barely registered it. An ear-splitting crash sounded as he collided with the male with raven-black hair. Fangs met throats, claws met flesh, and the clearing was filled with a terrible ripping noise as Emmett's teeth found purchase on the man's throat and pulled away in one swift movement. In a gush of pale liquid tinted with the blood of the vampire's last victim, his throat was ripped from him. At once, Jasper and Carlisle jumped on the vampire, helping to rip body parts from its owner. Alice and Rosalie tackled the second male as the female slipped past the fight and darted into the woods without a backwards glance for her companions. Edward followed her, snaking in-between the trees and disappearing into the forest. I whimpered unconsciously, and Emmett slouched over towards me as the rest of the family took care of the male vampires. He pressed his nose to my cheek, attempting to wipe away the tears that had fallen without my permission. He whinnied and looked at me with sorrowful but understanding eyes. Emmett's look clearly said to me _Don't worry- He'll be okay_, but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I had always been a worrier, and even Emmett's comforting couldn't prevent my inner qualms. But for the sake of my new family, I pulled a smile out of the shadows which had surrounded my heart, which earned me a relieved wolfish grin from my favourite brother, accompanied by a rather wet wolfish lick across my face.

"Eurgh, Emmett!" I squealed, rubbing the arm of my cardigan roughly against my cheek to rid it of the earthy scent and saliva that he had left there. This earned a funny sort of snuffle sneeze from Emmett, which was mimicked by Alice as she watched our antics. Alice trotted over and gently grasped the back of my cardigan in her teeth and lowered me onto

Emmett's back. I was relieved that I would be spared the perilous journey back on foot, but I was dreading the inevitable wait that would drive me crazy on our return. Edward couldn't get back quickly enough.

**Well, what did you think? Please leave a review - that way I'll be more likely to update quicker ;-) Thank you! **

** Jessie Maude **


	13. Chasing

**Chapter 12**

**Hey again! See, I am making an effort to be dedicated! I hope this appeases you **

_Previously;_

…_I was dreading the inevitable wait that would drive me crazy on our return. Edward couldn't get back quickly enough._

Edward POV

As I raced after the female vampire, I caught sight of Bella out of the corner of my eye; and I nearly stopped. Her anxious and fearful expression caught my heart and my pace faltered for a moment. I felt as if my heart would be ripped from my chest if I didn't rush to her side at that instant to comfort her. But a voice in my head commanded me to return to the hunt. It was vital that the blood-sucker was caught to prevent the loss of human life, which my family and I fought so hard to protect. So I reluctantly dragged my gaze away from my love, lowered my head and pushed my legs to their limit; within seconds I had darted agilely through the tree-line. Any other time, I would have marvelled at the speed my powerful lupine legs propelled me, but I was determined to finish off this leech as quickly as possible in order to return to my Bella sooner. Already, I could feel a pulling physical pain in my heart as I increased the distance between myself and my imprint, and was eager to return to her arms. I was jolted out of my thoughts as the female abruptly rounded on me; grinning wickedly, she bared her venom-coated teeth as she flew through the air, aiming to rip out my throat. But she had underestimated my strength and speed and I deflected her easily and launched into my own counter-attack, biting and clawing at her ice-cold granite skin. My claws ripped through her supposedly indestructible flesh as though it was tissue paper. Her manic laughing soon morphed into vicious snarls of frustration as I anticipated her every move. I feinted to my right, and with a swift decisive swipe with my left paw, knocked her foul head from her body. But still she put up a fight, her body blindly attempting to deliver blows to mine whilst her teeth snapped insanely in the undergrowth.

Suddenly, there was silence. The female's teeth had stopped grinding and gnashing wildly, and her body had fallen still, and was creeping back towards her head. Just as I prepared to pounce, to finish my job, all the breath was knocked out of my body as something cold and hard collided forcibly with me. Gasping for breath, I was able to dive out of the way as the object hurtled at me again. I was aware of another mind, and since I was unable to attack physically, I pushed my mind out and stabbed at the new consciousness. And nearly recoiled from what I found there. It wasn't just any consciousness. Hell, it wasn't even _new._ This person's mind was _familiar_. I had tried for years to block out her thoughts, and had willed for her distasteful fantasies to cease. But now, a dark shadow, tinged with red and swirling with evil, had fallen around her mind, although the darkness sharpened rather than dulled. Blood-lust and violence was in the fore-front of her mind, her imagination wild with different ways that she could rip out my throat to repay me for years of ignorance towards her.

It was Jessica Stanley.

I should have recognised the scent; I remembered the day Mike had attacked Bella, how his eyes had been glowing with fresh blood. The subtle yet obvious smell of Jessica's life-blood still lingered on his breath, still stained into his ripped clothing. But I would have never guessed that Mike - being a new-born - had had the self-control to not drain Jessica's body completely of blood; no, he had left her just enough blood to allow her body to change.

And if I didn't act soon, the female would be reunited with her head and I would be overpowered by two ferocious vampires.

I would never see Bella again.

This thought pushed to the front of my mind, and I jumped into action. I bared my teeth and snarled. Jessica mimicked me, her crimson eyes glinting maliciously as she circled me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the female trying to reattach her head.

_Oh Hell…_.

Now I _knew _I was in major trouble. But before I could even blink, Jessica winked knowingly at me as the female finally succeeded in reattaching her head to her body, and then they were gone, the leaves rustling lightly in the slight breeze caused by the two women as they darted through the woods, leaving the burning sickly scent of vampire and blood in their wake.

I could have chased them, and I probably could have caught up to them. My family were nearly as fast as vampires, but I was the quickest out of all of us; I would have been able to be on their heels within a matter of seconds. But now wasn't the time for chasing. Their thoughts were sly and I know without a doubt that this wasn't the last I would see of them. Now was the time for rest, the silence before the storm.

And all we could do was wait.


	14. Obituary

**Chapter 14**

Hey again! Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me! Three chapters in a week!

I'd be lying if I said I knew where this story was going, and had it all planned out, but I'm getting there! Please review!

_Previously…_

…_.But now wasn't the time for chasing. Their thoughts were sly and I know without a doubt that this wasn't the last I would see of them. Now was the time for rest, the silence before the storm._

_ And all we could do was wait._

Bella POV

It had been a week since the run-in with the vampires. When Edward had finally returned, I was so relieved; as a result of the worry, I had bitten my finger-nails painfully short, and now had a bloody cut in my mouth from where I had chewed at my cheek. But I didn't have time to smother his face in kisses as I wanted to – immediately Carlisle had called a family meeting, where they spent three whole days (and nights) discussing safety precautions for me and Charlie and attack strategies for the inevitable fight with Jessica and the other female.

I was unbelievably upset when Edward broke the news about Jessica. I knew that Mike had been a stalker, and slightly psycho, but I never thought that he had it in him to mutilate his own girlfriend. When the Cullen's had… disposed of Mike, I had felt horrified and slightly sickened, but those emotions were now replaced with a burning hatred and anger towards the twisted boy, and I was grateful to Edward for taking care of that particular problem. My Edward…. Our relationship had started so quickly, and I knew from the first time I met him that he was the One. He was sweet and thoughtful, but was still masculine and his body was perfectly sculpted. And since then vampire attack, he wouldn't let me out of his sight. It would have been endearing, had it not been so irritating. His protective attitude towards me was quickly getting dull. He would jump a mile at the smallest of squeaks, and at night when the wind rustled the leaves in the forest, I could feel his body twitching and jerking at every sound.

I was sat next to a whining Emmett on the sofa in the lounge; he had lost four games of Halo in a row, and he wasn't very happy about it. Without warning, he dived on me, ripping the controller out of my hands and then his hands were jabbing at my sides. I screamed with laughter and he found my weakest spot behind my neck and progressed to tickle me with vigour. Jasper and Alice watched with amusement, Rosalie gave a pointed glare and turned her nose up in the opposite direction. It wasn't until Edward gave a warning growl when I gasped for air that Emmett finally freed me from the iron cage of his arms.

"Oh Eddie, you had to spoil the fun, didn't you!" Emmett winked at me cheekily as I swatted at his arm and Edward growled loudly at the nickname.

"Bella, is your mother called Renee?" Edward asked me casually as I flung myself back onto the sofa, throwing the X-Box controller towards Jasper.

"Yes…. Why?" I cocked my head to one side, curious as to where this conversation was headed. I thought that Edward already knew my mothers name.

"…Do you know the piano in the school music room?"  
I grinned. "Of course I do! It was me who persuaded the music department to get it! This lovely old lady got in touch with school and offered to donate the piano."  
"Oh!" Edward nodded in sudden understanding, and breezed out of the room with a vacant expression, leaving me even more confused than usual. Alice's eyes clouded over and then followed Edward out of the room, giving me an odd look on the way. Jasper came to sit opposite me, frowning slightly. I asked him what all of that was about.

"I don't know… I felt a sudden realisation from him, followed by determination. From Alice, I got the same, although more confusion. Whatever it is, I'm sure that they'll let us know when they're ready." I nodded in agreement, but my head was reeling. What was going on?

Edward POV

_Dearest Bella Swan. I am so sorry that we never met. My name is Lady White, and I am your true Grandmother. Renee is not you biological mother. I am terribly sorry for you to find out like this. I doubt that I have many months left in me, so in my will, I am leaving you my whole estate and half of my fortune. I love you lots, and I ask you do not hold it against you real mother for leaving; she had no choice. This piano has brought me joy and solace over so ma__ny years, as I hope it will you. Yours always, Lady Marie White._

I had been thinking about the message on the piano at school for a while. It was one of those thoughts that no matter how much you tried to figure it out, it just wouldn't fit, like a jigsaw piece in the wrong box. The names fit – Bella Swan, Renee…. I just needed solid evidence. So when Bella confirmed that Renee was indeed her 'mother', I was determined to find out what was going on. First I would go to the newspaper publishers. If a wealthy old lady had just died, there was sure to be an obituary in the paper. Once I had all the names, and dates, it shouldn't be too hard to find out if the message was true – if Renee truly wasn't Bella's biological mother.

_Wait for me! _A voice pushed itself into my head. I instantly recognised it as Alice. I sighed, eager to discover what secrets were in store. As soon as I saw Alice's slight frame skip gracefully out of the house, I carried on walking to my car. As I turned on the engine and prepared to set off, Alice slipped into the passenger seat.

"Go to the 'Forks Today' office first." I didn't answer, but did as she said. In her mind I could clearly see her vision of us entering the building, and finding the obituary of Lady White. I knew I could just leave it at that, and carry on with my investigation, but I wanted to see it for myself, in person.

We easily gained entry to the building, with a little flirting and charm from Alice. We found the way to the room where the all the birth announcements and obituaries from the last two centuries were kept – the ancestry department kept them for reference. I turned to the 'W' section, of the obituaries, whilst Alice headed to the birth section. Opening up the first drawer I came to, I was overcome with the scent of old paper…. And of Bella. I flicked to the 'Wh' section and hesitated as my fingers grasped the new paper which was headed 'White, Lady Georgina'. I pulled out the clean grey-ish paper which shone in comparison to the old yellowing pages that were pressed up against it.

_We are devastated to announce the death of Lady Georgina White, a __wonderfully kind  
and generous woman. She was much-loved by all, and she will be sorely missed by all who knew her. _

_All friends and family members are welcome to attend a celebration of her life,  
which shall take part on Friday 16__th__ August 2011. Lady White requested that formal dress should be worn, although she asked that no-one wore black clothing._

There were no dates on the obituary, so it was impossible to see how old Lady White had been when she died. The funeral, or celebration of life as they called it, was tomorrow. I wondered what I would tell Bella. Sweet, lovely Bella. It would destroy her to know that her Grandmother had died without her getting to know her. But it still remained to find out if Renee shared the same blood.

"Edward… I think you should see this…" Alice's voice sounded strangely detached.

I walked over to see what she had found. Her mind was blank, so I couldn't guess at what it was. In her hand was a birth certificate, for Lady Georgina White.

The year was 1784.

Oh. That definitely confused things.

**So, what did you think? ****Sorry if it was a bit of a mish-mash of a chapter :P  
If anyone has any suggestions for the future of this story, please let me know! Please review! **

**Jessie Maude **


End file.
